


John Watson beobachtete, doch er sah nicht.....You see but you do not observe!

by Catinnka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Kisses, M/M, Near Death, Rage
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catinnka/pseuds/Catinnka
Summary: SPOILERS zu "The lying Detective"!!! Nicht lesen wenn Ihr die Folge noch nicht kennt!Ich arbeite mit Szenen aus "The lying detective", und versuche, Verbindungen zwischen ihnen zu schaffen. Mal aus der Sicht von John, mal aus der Sicht von Sherlock. Viele Gedanken, viele Gefühle spielen hier eine Rolle....und Johnlock....aber nicht ganz so extrem....





	1. John

**Author's Note:**

> Die erste Szene beginnt im Leichenschauhaus von Culverton Smiths Krankenhaus, wo John Watson gerade auf Sherlock Holmes einschlägt.....
> 
>  
> 
> Dies ist meine erste Fanfik....also bitte zerfleischt mich nicht ;)....das ging mir nur alles nach der Folge durch den Kopf und ich habe versucht, es zu Papier zu bringen....

Er trat zu…immer wieder…immer und immer wieder….“Ist das ein Spiel? Ist das ein lustiges Spiel?“….Er war in Rage….

John hatte die Kontrolle komplett verloren. Er trat und schlug zu, immer wieder. Hätten die Pfleger ihn nicht zur Seite gezogen, er hätte Sherlock zu Tode getreten….all seine Trauer um Mary, seine Wut auf sich selbst wegen der Textnachrichten, seine Wut auf Sherlock….er hatte doch einen Schwur geleistet!? Er hatte geschworen Sie zu beschützen! Und jetzt war sie tot! Er war schuld! Er allein! Es war so leicht, alles auf Ihn zu schieben…

Und Sherlock? Er hatte ihm auch noch die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben…er hat sich nicht einmal gewehrt…er ließ sich zertreten wie eine Fliege…“Er hat das Recht dazu! Ich habe seine Frau getötet!“…..wie Recht er doch hatte!.... Und trotzdem empfand John einen plötzlichen Stich in seinem Herzen….war er zu weit gegangen? Sherlock lag blutend am Boden, verlor schließlich das Bewusstsein. Was hatte John nur getan?

……

Jetzt stand er da, an Sherlocks Bett…die Maschinen piepten vor sich hin, irgendwie beruhigend, denn so konnte John sehen, das es Sherlock einigermaßen gut ging. Auch wenn er da ohnmächtig vor ihm lag….seine Nieren arg mitgenommen…sein Auge geschwollen, all die Prellungen, sein ganzer Oberkörper war blau und violett…und er war schuld daran. Wie konnte es soweit kommen? Er war doch mal so eng mit Sherlock, das war doch sein bester Freund! Er empfand doch so viel für Ihn! Er liebte Ihn doch! Zumindest wie einen Bruder…oder vielleicht sogar mehr?…. Und jetzt das! Trotzdem hatte John Watson die Fassung verloren und seinen Freund in diesen Zustand befördert. In Johns Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken nur so herum. Was sollte das alles mit Smith? War Sherlock so Drogenberauscht? Warum überhaupt nahm er wieder Drogen? Er war doch so lange clean gewesen…Aber wie lange hatte er ihn schon nicht mehr gesehen?

John wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er brauchte Abstand, er brauchte Luft, er brauchte einen klaren Kopf. Alles drehte sich. Also ging er….

……

Dieses Video von Mary…er war froh das er saß, denn seine Beine waren plötzlich wie Gummi. Plötzlich ergab so vieles einen Sinn….Mrs. Hudson erzählte ihm von Sherlocks Plan…es fühlte sich so an, als hätte jemand einen Schleier von seinen Augen genommen….Sherlock hatte sich geopfert…für Ihn….John wurde übel….Warum? Warum wollte er sein eigenes Leben für Ihn geben? …Aber hatte er nicht gerade das schon einmal getan? Um Johns Leben zu retten? War ihm sein eigenes Leben so wenig wert? Vielleicht war ihm aber Johns Leben mehr wert als sein eigenes…. Er musste zu Sherlock. Er musste sehen, dass es ihm gut ging….das er vielleicht doch falsch lag mit seinen Beschuldigungen gegen Smith.

Während der wilden Fahrt zum Krankenhaus stammelte er vor sich hin „Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so leid! Halte durch Sherlock!“….Er hoffte, dass es nicht zu spät war. Denn tief in sich drin wusste er, das Sherlock wie immer Recht hatte und er, John Watson, sein bester, sein einziger Freund ihm nicht geglaubt hatte. Er hatte auf ihn eingeschlagen und getreten, als wäre er Dreck, und Sherlock ließ ihn einfach gewähren. John musste mehrmals tief Luft holen um sich nicht in Mrs. Hudsons Wagen zu übergeben – den hätte sie ihm nie wieder geliehen!

Er rannte den Flur entlang, er hoffte, dass er nicht zu spät kam! Kein Polizist vor der Tür, verdammt…die Tür verschlossen….Panik stieg in ihm auf…Was ist wenn…? Mit einem Feuerlöscher schlug er die Tür ein. Er sah Smith über Sherlock gebeugt, seine Hände an seinem Hals, nur eine kurze Sekunde bevor er los ließ, aber er hat es genau gesehen. „Was ist hier los?“ Er sah Sherlock, der nach Atem rang, doch er lebte, mehr war in dem Moment nicht wichtig. All die Erklärungen, das alles rauschte an ihm vorbei. Er war nicht zu spät gekommen. Er hatte noch eine Chance!

Erst als Culverton Smith abgeführt worden war, erst da war John wieder klarer im Kopf. Sherlock schaute ihn stumm und müde an. Nach all der Aufregung normalisierte sich ein Adrenalinspiegel langsam und er war nur noch müde. Sein Atem ging immer noch etwas schwer, es fiel ihm immer noch nicht leicht, richtig durch zu atmen.

„Alles ok Sherlock?“ räusperte sich John vorsichtig. Er konnte sich nicht eingestehen, wie viel Angst er um ihn gehabt hat. Wäre er nur eine Minute später gekommen…Genauso wenig konnte er seine Schuld an der Situation eingestehen. Er konnte Sherlock nicht sagen, das er wusste, dass dieser sich – mal wieder - für Ihn opfern wollte. Er konnte einfach nicht. Er schämte sich zu sehr. Und Sherlock sah fertig aus, er lag schließlich nicht umsonst im Krankenhaus. Sherlock schaute ihn an und langsam schlossen sich seine Augen. Ein Blick auf den Monitor verriet John, dass er eingeschlafen war.

…

In den nächsten Tagen blieb John bei Sherlock, vor allem nachts. Nach den Vorkommnissen im Krankenhaus wollte dieser einfach nicht im Krankenhaus bleiben, also wurde er unter ärztlicher Aufsicht nach Hause entlassen. Mycroft hatte für das medizinische Equipment gesorgt, damit John seine Funktionen auch vernünftig überwachen konnte. Tagsüber wechselten sie sich mit Molly und Mrs. Hudson ab, denn auch klein Rosie wollte versorgt werden. Aber nach der ersten Nacht blieb nur John nachts bei Sherlock.

Die erste Nacht war schlimm gewesen. John war auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen als er von Sherlocks Schreien wach wurde. Ein Alptraum, dachte er. Nach den Ereignissen kein Wunder. Er betrat Sherlocks Schlafzimmer um diesen zu beruhigen als er inne hielt und lauschte. Sherlock weinte im Schlaf. „Ich will nicht sterben!“ schluchzte er immer wieder und ruderte mit den Armen… und Johns Herz brach. Denselben Satz hatte er schon mal gehört. Mehrfach …geschluchzt… auf den Aufnahmen, während Culverton versuchte, ihn zu töten. Mycroft hatte es ihm vorgespielt, vielleicht um ihm noch einmal klar zu machen, was Sherlock für ihn getan hat. Vielleicht aber auch nur, um ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. Aber jetzt denselben Satz zu hören…Sherlock schluchzend….Johns Herz fühlte sich schwer an….

Die nächsten Tage kam es John so vor, als würden Sie um einander herum tänzeln. Alles was sie miteinander sprachen war oberflächlich, belanglos, vorsichtig.... Keiner wollte den anderen verletzten. Keiner wollte dem anderen zu Nahe treten. Keiner wollte seine wahren Gefühle zeigen. Aber John konnte sehen, was in Sherlock vor sich ging. Noch nie hatte er ihn so gesehen. Und dieser versuchte gar nicht erst, sich zu verstellen. Seine Augen glänzten oft. Wenn er dachte dass John es nicht sah, wischte er sich verstohlen die Tränen aus den Augen. Er war ein emotionales Wrack. Seine Stimme war gebrochen und leise, die Kraft in ihr war verschwunden. Der Mann, der sich nie Emotionen eingestehen wollte, emotional und körperlich am Ende. Für John war es schwer, ihn so zu sehen. In den letzten Tagen seit dem Krankenhaus war ihm so viel durch seinen Kopf gegangen. Das er Mary ständig sah tat sein übriges. Seine Gefühle für Sherlock wurden ihm immer bewusster. Beinahe hätte er auch ihn verloren. Was hätte er dann nur gemacht? Er fühlte sich immer miserabler, wollte dem ganzen entfliehen. Er war froh, das Molly in ablösen sollte. Er war froh, Rosie als Vorwand zu nehmen, um draußen einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen. Sherlock so zu sehen machte ihn einfach fertig. Und zu wissen, was dieser Mann bereit war zu opfern um ihn zu retten, das raubte John die Luft zum atmen…..

…und plötzlich stand John da, die Tränen flossen, er konnte sie einfach nicht mehr aufhalten. Sherlock hatte nicht verstehen können, das sein Leben wertvoll war. Er dachte, er könne diese „Währung“ nicht benutzten. Er war tatsächlich davon überzeugt, Schuld an Marys Tod zu haben. Wie falsch er doch lag. 

Am liebsten hätte John sich umgedreht und wäre aus der Wohnung geflohen. Doch seine Beine wollten einfach nicht so wie er. Er brach einfach zusammen und weinte wie ein kleines Kind. 

Doch was dann passierte, damit hatte John wirklich nicht gerechnet. Plötzlich spürte er, wie jemand ihn in den Arm schloss, eine Hand beruhigend in seinen Nacken legte. Sherlock nahm ihn in die Arme, er presste ihn gegen seine Brust und versuchte, ihn zu trösten! Ihm Mut zuzusprechen! Sherlock Holmes! Der gerade selber allen Trost der Welt gebrauchen könnte! Das war der Moment, wo bei John alle Dämme brachen. Er verlor zum zweiten Mal in so kurzer Zeit die Fassung. All seine Gefühle für diesen Menschen, der vor ihm stand und ihm Trost spendete, er konnte das alles nicht mehr stoppen! Was hatte er ihm nur angetan, wie viel Unrecht, wie viel Schmerz! Und dieser Mann war bereit, ihn trotzdem zu trösten! Der Mann, der sich selbst keinerlei Gefühle oder Emotionen zusprach, er hielt ihn im Arm und weinte mit ihm.

„Was hab ich nur getan? Was hab ich Dir nur angetan Sherl?“

„Schhhhh…..es ist alles in Ordnung John.“….Sherlock schluckte schwer, die Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Das alles war so neu für ihn. Aber es fühlte sich so richtig, so gut, an.

„Ich habe Dich krankenhausreif geschlagen! Ich habe Dir nicht geglaubt! Du wärst fast für mich gestorben! Schon wieder! Und ich habe es in meiner Wut nicht gesehen!“….er schluchzte und klammerte sich an Sherlock, als würde die Welt untergehen, wenn er los ließe.

„Scchhhh…..John…..es ist vorbei…..im entscheidenden Moment warst Du da! Du bist immer da und rettest mich John!“, er löste sich von John, griff mit beiden Händen seine Schultern „John, schau mich an….bitte…John… ich würde das immer wieder für Dich tun John. Was bin ich schon ohne Dich.“…Sherlocks Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen, er versuchte zu lächeln. 

„Oh Sherlock!“….John wischte Sherlock die Tränen aus den Augen…..seine Wangen fühlten sich so warm und weich an….und doch sah er so müde aus….John hatte das alles nicht bemerkt. Er war ihm so lange aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte ihn so lange alleine gelassen. Er hatte nicht gesehen, wie Sherlock langsam zerfiel, seine Augen lagen tiefer in den Augenhöhlen…wer weiß wie lange er nicht vernünftig gegessen hatte….er fühlte sich noch schmaler an wie sonst….sein ungepflegter Bart, der ihm so ein wildes Aussehen verlieh, das in Johns Magen irgendwie ein Kribbeln verursachte, dabei war Sherlock Körperpflege doch immer so wichtig gewesen..…..John sah den Schmerz in Sherlocks Augen…aber er sah auch etwas anderes und das überraschte ihn….und doch vielleicht auch nicht, nach all dem Erlebten der letzten Tage. Er sah eine tiefe Liebe in seinen Augen, es war als schaue Sherlock direkt in seine Seele. 

„Sherl….ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll…..“stammelte John…….doch Sherlock hatte bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen. Vorsichtig drückte er John einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ganz kurz nur, eine leichte warme Berührung der Lippen….doch sie bedeutete John mehr als alles andere. John sah jetzt auch Angst in Sherlocks Augen. War er zu weit gegangen? Hatte er Johns Trauer mit Liebe für Ihn verwechselt? Ein Lächeln huschte über Johns Gesicht und Sherlock wusste, alles würde gut werden. John umfasste sein Gesicht und erwiderte vorsichtig den Kuss…er legte so viele seiner Gefühle hinein wie er nur konnte, damit Sherlock endlich merkte, wie wertvoll er doch für ihn war….und plötzlich merkten beide Männer, wie eine schwere Last von Ihren Schultern fiel.  
Das Leben hatte wieder Sinn, es gab noch eine Chance…


	2. Sherlock

Der erste Schlag traf ihn am linken Augen und riss ihn zu Boden. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Doch viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihm nicht, denn Johns Tritte prasselten auf ihn ein und nahmen ihm die Luft zum atmen. Sein ganzer Körper schrie vor Schmerz und das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer…doch er verstand. Er erkannte, dass John genau das jetzt brauchte. Bei Ihm hatte sich ein Ventil geöffnet und Sherlock wollte ihn gewähren lassen. Schließlich hatte er versagt und Mary nicht beschützt. Wenn das heißen sollte, hier und jetzt durch Johns Hand zu sterben - Sherlock war sowieso wertlos, so konnte er seinem Tod wenigstens einen Sinn geben und John helfen, seine Wut los zu werden. Mary hatte gesagt, er müsse durch die Hölle gehen und es sollte so aussehen, als meine er es wirklich. Er war bereit dazu – für John.

„Es ist ok. Er hat das Recht dazu. Ich habe seine Frau getötet.“ Mit verschwommenen Augen blickte er zu John und sah nur Hass und Wut in dessen Gesicht…..dann wurde alles schwarz.

…

Dass Culverton Smith versuchen würde, ihn zu töten, das war sein Plan. Deswegen hatte ihm die Nachtschwester auch die Injektionsbeutel vertauscht….das sollte ihm Zeit geben, ein Geständnis aus Smith heraus zu kriegen. Und John hätte Zeit rechtzeitig zu kommen und ihn zu retten. Dass Smith aber sein Sterben nicht schnell genug gehen würde, das hatte er nicht vorhergesehen.  
Das sollte jetzt also sein Ende sein?!…..“Ich will nicht sterben!“….irgendwann sagte er es nicht nur für Smith sondern wurde sich klar, dass es stimmte. „Ich will…ich will nicht sterben!“ schluchzte er und spürte schon die Hände über seinem Mund und Nase. Der Sauerstoff ging ihm aus, diese Fratze über ihm die ihm das letzte Fünkchen Leben raubte…jetzt würde es passieren….jetzt würde er John für immer verlieren…..das war kein Spiel mehr…..er versuchte nach Atem zu ringen doch Smith drückte noch fester zu. Langsam wurde Sherlock schwarz vor Augen….“Nicht aufgeben, halte noch etwas durch! Für John!“ging es ihm durch den Kopf… doch seine Kraft lies nach und alles wurde dunkel…

…mit einem mal wurden die Hände von seinem Gesicht gerissen und Luft strömte in seine Lungen. Es tat weh und war gleichzeitig wunderbar! Er hörte John, wütend, ängstlich? Sherlock reagierte auf John, antwortete, versuchte clever zu sein, damit John nicht sah, was wirklich in ihm vor ging….und irgendwann war Smith weg und John stand an seinem Bett. Er sah müde aus, mitgenommen…doch der Adrenalinspiegel in Sherlocks Körper normalisierte sich langsam und Sherlock spürte eine Müdigkeit und Schwere, die es ihm schwer machte, die Augen offen zu halten. Er sah John Gesicht, prägte sich seine Gesichtszüge ein, sah etwas in seinem Blick das er nicht deuten konnte….und mit dem Gedanken schlief Sherlock ein.

…

Ein paar Tage waren vergangen. Alle hatten sich um ihn bemüht, waren ständig für ihn da damit er nicht alleine blieb und in Versuchung kam. Doch das alles half nichts. Es ging ihm schlecht. Er war nicht nur körperliche sondern auch seelisch müde. Er hatte alles für John getan, er hatte sich selbst geopfert, er hatte seinen Körper schwer vernachlässigt und doch spürte er, das war nicht genug. John war verbittert und traurig und Sherlock war nicht in der Lage, das zu ändern. Er dachte, er hätte im Krankenhaus etwas in Johns Blick gesehen, doch er hatte sich scheinbar getäuscht. Seine Gefühle spielten Achterbahn und es fiel ihm schwer, sie richtig einzuordnen…das Denken fiel ihm schwer….

Sie saßen sich gegenüber und sprachen, belangloses Zeug, nichts das wirklich wichtig war, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Sherlock war müde, nervlich am Ende, dieses ganze emotionale Zeug war so neu für ihn. Ihm fehlte John. Ihm fehlte Mary. Er verstand nicht, warum sie sein Leben gerettet hat. Wofür?  
Seine Körperliche Kraft schien sich zu verabschieden und er hasste es, das er langsam die Kontrolle zu verlieren schien. Aber er hatte seinen Körper in den letzten Monaten geschunden und viel abverlangt. Jetzt bekam er also die Rechnung. Es fiel ihm schwer, John in die Augen zu blicken und ihm nicht zu sagen, was in ihm vorging, wie viel er ihm bedeutete. Dass er das alles nur für ihn gemacht hatte. Dass ihm sein Leben egal war wenn es nur John gut ging. Seine Stimme war zittrig und leise, er klammerte sich an seinen Tee und versuchte, daran Halt zu finden. 

Und dann stand John und wollte gehen. Nein, er würde keine zwanzig Minuten alleine schaffen, doch das konnte und wollte er John nicht sagen. Jetzt, wo sie endlich wieder Zeit miteinander verbachten. Er wollte nicht, das John sah, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich ging. Er würde wütend werden weil die Drogen an all dem Schuld waren. Er würde es nicht verstehen.

„Du hast Mary nicht getötet! Sie hat sich geopfert um Dein Leben zu retten!“….Tränen schossen Sherlock in die Augen. Meinte John das wirklich? Sie hatte sein Leben über ihres gestellt. Sie hatte es wertvoll gemacht indem sie für ihn starb! Wie sollte er damit leben? Wie er sollte er John und Rosie in die Augen sehen? Die Augen die ihn gerade so voller Liebe und Trauer anschauten…aber das konnte nicht sein. Sherlocks Verstand schien nicht mehr ganz klar zu sein.

John sprach mit einer imaginären Mary, was Sherlock Zeit gab, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Es ist was es ist….“…..was hatte das zu bedeuten? Meinte John das Gedicht? Es ist was es ist sagt die Liebe? Das konnte John nicht meinen…John liebte Mary, konnte ohne sie nicht leben…Ihr galt seine Liebe…..  
Und doch, wenn John sich in letzter Zeit unbeobachtet fühlte, schaute er Sherlock mit so einem Blick an, der was ganz anderes zu bedeuten schien... Aber das konnte nicht sein, Sherlock kannte sich mit Emotionen nicht aus und deutete da bestimmt etwas falsch. Auch wenn es ihm einen Hieb in den Magen versetzte, denn die Gefühle für John, die in ihm loderten, waren so tief, das er sich ein Leben ohne John nicht vorstellen konnte. 

Sherlock sah wie John die Schultern hängen ließ und zu schluchzen begann. Er weinte hemmungslos und bevor es Sherlock bewusst war hatte er John in den Arm genommen und an sich gedrückt. Er konnte nur versuchen, John Trost zu spenden, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er das Richtige tat.  
„Es ist ok John.“…..“Nein, es ist nicht ok.“ Schluchzte John immer noch weinend. Und die Worte waren gesprochen, bevor Sherlock wusste, wie John sie auffassen würde…“Es ist was es ist.“….vielleicht würde John doch verstehen, was Sherlock ihm sagen wollte. 

Johns Körper zitterte als er sich an ihn klammerte und schluchzte „Was hab ich nur getan? Was hab ich Dir nur angetan Sherl?!“….  
„Schhhhh…..es ist alles in Ordnung John.“….Sherlock schluckte schwer, die Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Das alles war so neu für ihn. Aber es fühlte sich so richtig, so gut, an.  
„Ich habe Dich krankenhausreif geschlagen! Ich habe Dir nicht geglaubt! Du wärst fast für mich gestorben! Schon wieder! Und ich habe es in meiner Wut nicht gesehen!“….er schluchzte und klammerte sich an Sherlock, als würde die Welt untergehen, wenn er los ließe.

Er wollte nicht, das John sich schuldig fühlte. Nicht er!  
„Scchhhh…..John…..es ist vorbei…..im entscheidenden Moment warst Du da! Du bist immer da und rettest mich John!“, er löste sich von John, griff mit beiden Händen seine Schultern „John, schau mich an….bitte…John… ich würde das immer wieder für Dich tun John. Was bin ich schon ohne Dich.“…Sherlocks Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen, er versuchte zu lächeln. Er musste etwas tun. Egal was, aber er musste John zeigen, was er ihm bedeutete. Auch wenn er Angst hatte, ihn dadurch zu verlieren….auch wenn er Angst hatte, es total falsch zu machen…

„Oh Sherlock!“….John wischte Sherlock die Tränen aus den Augen…..seine Hände an seinen Wangen, sein Blick in dem Sherlock so etwas wie Liebe zu sehen glaubte…er wusste er musste reagieren…

„Sherl….ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll…..“stammelte John…….doch Sherlock hatte bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen. Vorsichtig drückte er John einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ganz kurz nur, eine leichte warme Berührung der Lippen….und es fühlte sich so richtig an. Warme weiche Lippen, Johns Aftershave…Sherlock war wie berauscht…und doch bekam Sherlock plötzlich Angst.  
Was, wenn er sich geirrt hatte? Was, wenn er Johns Blicke doch falsch gedeutet hatte? Mit Angst in den Augen suchte er nach einem Zeichen in Johns Gesicht. War er zu weit gegangen? Hatte er Johns Trauer und Liebe für Mary mit Liebe für Ihn verwechselt? Konnte er sich so irren?

Ein Lächeln huschte über Johns Gesicht und Sherlock verstand. Er wusste, alles würde gut werden. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt. John umfasste sein Gesicht und erwiderte vorsichtig den Kuss…und Sherlock spürte, wie wertvoll er für John war, und das seine Liebe erwidert wurde….

Plötzlich wurde alles andere nebensächlich und beide Männer merkten, wie eine schwere Last von Ihren Schultern fiel. Das Leben hatte wieder Sinn, es gab noch eine Chance


End file.
